This invention relates to a bidet device. This invention also relates to an associated method for enhancing personal hygiene.
A bidet is a device for personal hygiene which is widely used throughout Europe. A user sits on or squats over a bowl and rinses his or her private parts with a jet of water which is dispensed vertically upwardly or in an upward arc from an outlet in the bowl. Generally, the European bidet is a device separate from a toilet.
A toilet attachment for producing a jet of water in the manner of a bidet has been introduced. This toilet attachment is substantially permanent and includes a toilet seat provided with water outlets. The bidet toilet seat is therefore used by anyone sitting on the toilet.
In addition to generally enhancing personal hygiene, the use of a bidet is recommended for treating several afflictions, including hemorrhoids and cystitis.